


Spooky Magic Man loves Angry Glitch Bitch

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Y!Magicglitch (Y!Marvin or Y!Anti) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Gore, Henrik von Schneeplestein - Freeform, Jackieboyman - Freeform, M/M, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Mind Control, Robbie the zombie - Freeform, Yandere, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform, dr schneeplestein - Freeform, this was written before I decided how I wanted to write robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: My brain couldn’t pick a plotline, so these are all different scenarios.





	Spooky Magic Man loves Angry Glitch Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> My brain couldn’t pick a plotline, so these are all different scenarios.

Marvin glanced at the man beside him and smiled. He still couldn’t believe he had his little glitch with him. It was a dream come true.**  
**

“Are you even watching the movie?” Anti grumbled. He pulled the blanket tighter around him.

Marvin laughed. “Of course I am love.” He leans over to peck Anti on the cheek.

“Noooo, my weakness! Affection,” Anti whines, laying sideways onto the couch.

Marvin grinned and carefully wrapped himself over Anti, wrapping him into a hug and pressing kisses all over his face.

Anti began laughing while trying to push the magician off of him. “Oh no, I have been defeated!”

Marvin giggled and pulled Anti closer to him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

********************

Anti sighed as he flopped onto his bed. These past few months had been hell for everyone because of all the shit Mark and Jack were doing. Anti had never hated Jack more. It was bad to the point Jameson couldn’t even look him in the eyes anymore. Stupid “JJ is Anti in disguise” and “JJ is Anti’s puppet” head cannons/theories.

Everyone in the damn house was starting to become afraid of Anti again. Well, everyone but Marvin that is. He had asked his boyfriend if he was scared of him like the others, but Marvin had merely laughed and declared Anti too cute to be afraid of. That had both comforted and irked him.

It was almost as bad at the Iplier house. Ever since the Wilford Motherloving Warfstache video had came out, Wilford had become extremely lucid which had everyone on edge. The teaser of Dark made things worse. Iplier’s had been coming and staying over in fear that Dark would snap and hurt someone.

Anti pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. There was no need to continue dwelling on that shit when he had more important things to do. Like text his boyfriend and find Robbie to have a cuddling session.

You wanna have a movie night with Robbie?

Hell yeah! I’m always down for cuddles with my boyfriend and son.

Anti snickered. One of the Iplier’s had made a comment about how they were pretty much Robbie’s parents because of how much time they spent with the sweet zombie, so they started calling him that as a joke. It became a permanent thing after they noticed Robbie liked the idea and called them variations of dad from time to time.

A few other Septics jumped onto the band wagon and let Robbie see them as parental figures, which was amusing in a way. But Anti noticed that whenever another Septic was referred to as some variation of father, Marvin would get a jealous. It was pretty funny to watch. 

KNOCK KNOCk KNOCK

Anti sat up and turned his head to his bedroom door. “Come in!”

The door opened to reveal Marvin and Robbie with bowls of popcorn.

“Put a shit ton of salt and butter, just the way you like it.” Marvin handed Anti a bowl and pecked his cheek before sitting down.

“I helped!” Robbie exclaimed before shoveling popcorn into his mouth. 

“Slow down there bud.” Anti laughed, reaching over to pet his hair. “You’re gonna make yourself sick.”

“And you won’t have enough for the movie,” Marvin added.

Robbie paused. “Oh.” He gently set the bowl next to him and made a show of eating one popcorn slowly at a time. Anti snorted and shakes his head, but doesn’t make any moves to correct Robbie. He glitches his fire stick remote into his hand and goes to find a movie.

“What do you guys want to watch tonight?”

“Hmmm…” Marvin turned to Robbie. “Do you have any ideas cupcake?”

Anti made a face. “Cupcake?”

“I’m trying to come up with nicknames!”

“You should come up with better ones then.”

Robbie giggles. “Like cupcakes!”

Marvin slung an arm around Robbie. “See there you go, he likes it.”

“Marv I don’t think he understands nicknames. He’s probably just thinking that we’re teasing each other over if they’re good or not.”

“Cupcakes!”

“See?”

“Fair point.”

“Anyway,” Anti focuses his attention on Robbie. “Daddy asked you what movie you wanted to watch.”

Robbie scrunches his face as he thinks. “Movie?”

“Yeah bud, like the superheros we watched yesterday. That’s a movie.” Marvin lovingly ran a hand through Robbie’s. This was one of the key factors of hanging out with Robbie, being patient.

Robbie’s eyes lit up. “Watch Fishy?”

“Hell yeah we can watch Finding Nemo,” Anti agrees. “You want movie one or two?”

“Two fishy?” Robbie gave Anti a confused look.

“Yeah, the one with the whales and lots of other fishes.” Anti explains, getting ready to type in the movie.

“Two fishy!” Robbie clapped his hands, accidentally pushing his popcorn bowl off the bed in the process.

“Oh no!” Robbie’s eyes watered. “Popcorn..”

“Hey hey hey, it’s ok bud,” Marvin quickly reached up to wipe Robbie’s eyes while Anti picked up the popcorn. “It was just an accident.”

“But Papa mad now,“ The zombie hiccuped.

Anti shook his head and flashed Robbie a grin. “No, Papa’s not mad, see.” He pointed to his grin and quickly finished picking up the popcorn. “I’ll get you some more popcorn, ok?”

“Ok Papa.”

Anti gave him a thumbs up and headed to the kitchen.

“Jackie, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Aw, why not?”

“Because you are eating liquid diabetes.”

“Yeah bro, you should listen to him! He’s a doctor after all.”

“Thank you Chase.”

Anti’s eye twitched. Ah fuck. He took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen, hating how the others went silent

“Do y’all really need to fuckin’ go silent every time I come into the room?” Anti grumbled as he dumped the dirty popcorn into the trash. No answer. Of fuckin’ course. He sighs and quickly rips the plastic off the popcorn bag before shoving it into the microwave. “Why are you all staring?” Dr.Schneeplestein and Chase flinched while Jackie just looked away.

Two minutes later the popcorn was finally done. Anti gave a sigh of relief and ripped open the bag to pour some into Robbie’s bowl.

“Here.” Anti set the bag onto the table. “You guys can have the rest. Robbie doesn’t need an entire bag to himself.”

Jackie looked alarmed. “Robbie’s with you?”

“Yeah, What, you got a problem with it?” Anti’s lip curled into a snarl. If Jackie’s next words were suggesting that he would hurt the sweet zombie, he was going to punch him.

Jackie seemed to take a moment to think, not sure that his next sentence would be best to say. “No.” He shook his head. “No I don’t. Just making sure that he’s alright and not like, stuck somewhere.”

Anti nodded and left the kitchen, happy to be away from all the awkwardness.

********************************** GORE BEGINS

“Please no Marv, don’t do this!” Tears were pouring down Anti’s face.

Marvin shook his head. “I’m sorry love, but it must be done.” He dug the knife deeper into Schneeplestein’s chest. “He hurt you and that is unacceptable.”

Anti turned his head to throw up. Schneeplestein was dead. Oh god, he was dead.

Marvin tossed the knife aside and rushed to comfort Anti.

“Shhh, it’s ok love.” He cooed, rubbing his back. He snapped his fingers to summon a cloth to clean Anti’s mouth. Anti whimpered, scared about what was going to happen next. 

Mavin snaps his fingers again for the ropes around Anti to untie and levitates him out of the chair.

“C’mon love, let’s go home.”

******************* GORE IS OVER

“Papa look!”

Anti took a step back to be able to properly see the paper that was being shoved into his face. It was a drawing of him, Robbie, and Marvin.

He gave Robbie a grin and pulled him into a hug. “That’s really good buddy! Did you draw that yourself?”

“Uh-huh,” Robbie nodded enthusiastically.

Anti pulled out of the hug to pin the drawing to the fridge with magnets. “This beautiful piece of art deserves to be show to the world on the fridge!”

“Wanna show Daddy too!”

“Show me what?” Marvin yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

Robbie grabbed Marvin’s wrist to drag him to the fridge. “Picture!”

A soft smile crept onto Marvin’s face as he looked at it. “It’s beautiful. Robbie beamed as Marvin pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Anti’s grin faltered a bit as panic rose up in his chest. He quickly shoved the feeling away and focused on not burning the pancakes. Marvin wrapped his arms around his torso and kissed his neck. “Smells delicious.”

Anti mock looked offended. “Are you imply that my cooking doesn’t always smell good?”

Marvin tightened his grip and shook his head. “That’s not what I’m implying at all! Who’s implying that your cooking is shit? I’ll kill them!”

Anti sighed. Right, he forgot that Marvin couldn’t understand any jokes related to him. “No one Marv. I was just playing around with you.”

“Oh.”

“Papa’s cooking good!” Robbie exclaimed before going back to coloring.

“Damn right,” Anti snorts. He lightly pries Marvin’s arms off of him to serve the pancakes. “Breakfast is ready, put your crayons and coloring book away Robbie.”

******************* GORE STARTS

Holy fuck. Anti took a step back and vomited on the floor. There in front of him was the bodies of his friends and house mates.

Schneeplestein’s neck was slit open and his eyes were gouged out.

Jackieboy was missing all his limbs.

Jameson’s mouth was torn wide open and his stomach was gutted open, his intestines spilling out.

Chase’s body was littered with bullet holes.

Broken sobs escaped Anti’s mouth as he vomited. Who would do something so fucked up? Well whoever did it, he was going to k̼̯̬̈́͒̏̍ͭ͌ͫi͚̮͎̘͕l̘̿ͭl̜̮͔͚̓͠ ͇̯͍̼̖̜͆ͦ̆̊t̠͈͙̝̘͐̓̍̎̓̑h̺͖̱̥͍ͧ͐͋́̓͐̾e̺͕̽̾̐ͭ̍m̧̠̣͒̃̌..

Anti stood up and ran out the room, wiping his mouth. He just couldn’t believe it. His friends were dead.

He was suddenly yanked into a possessive hug. “Did you like it?”

Rage flared up in his chest. He pushed Marvin away and glitched his knife into his hand. “Y̻͕̲̐͝ͅo̭̩͎̬̹̤̔ͬ̂û̷ͯ̈͛'̗̬̯̻̬̠̞ͩ̄ͯ̈̔ͮṙ̯̩͂͊̌͛͟e̯̦͎̱̝̤͖̊ ̮̯̯̈́̍g͚̻͟o̳̤̹̠̽͆̇ͮi͓͔̪̹̋͛n̫̬͉g͊͏̜̖̖̻͈ ́̂͗͗͠ṭ̳̻͕̭̼̏͋o̼͆͛͛ ̵̭͉̇͊ͣp̬͕̟̞̰̫̹̓̇a̟͈̱̲͆͜y̡̤͇͓̟ͪ ̤̱͈ͪͮ͞f̻͔͚̀̔ͪ̾́̀̒o̹͖͔͙r̖͚ͬ͊̎͂̔̆̚͢ ͖͇̹͈̞͉͓ͮͬ̄w̱̜ͨͤͤh͈̼͙̎͑ͪͤ̃͊â̢̏t̶̠̻͎̯͈̻̼̅ͥ̈̃ ͇͈̉y̺̠̺͉ͫͪo̳̮̔̊͐ͭ̇̀̚͝ȗ̹͂̿'̜̳̣ͫ͘v̘͍̞͚͇͉eͩ̾̐ͭ͠ ̠̭͉̝̻͍̅̑̾̆͢d̈̚o̜͎͇̼̺̪͚̍ͦ̔̊ͤ̏̚n͕̘̙̩̼̹͎͝éͣͭ̽!͔̦͈̙̖̳̀ͮ͗”

Marvin tilted his head confused. “What do you mean? I did it for you! They were in the way of our love.”

Anti’s mouth formed into a snarl and he rushed forward to attack Marvin. “Ỵ̷̤o͑́u͈̯ͣͮ̓ͧ̕ ̸̗̜͕͛̔ͩs͍̯͓̝ͮ̌̎̅ḯ̫̈̐ͦ̍͒c̫̰̦̘̙̔̇̉͒k̖̖̥̳̘̣̏̎̽ͬͫ̏͞ ̇҉̣̩̼̳̱ș̡̥͔̼͗͌̓̾́̋o̩̠̤̣͕̭̯͗̂͌̆̔ͯ̑n͕ͯ̾̑̐̑͋ͬ͠ ̭͈͈͓̥͎̏́͗ͧ̊̚ỏ̙͙̜̹̥͔̎̀f̖̭̰̬̿͊̆̌ͅ ̞͎͉̟ͩ̎ͬ͌͟a̪̱͕̬̓̋͒ ͍̝̑͌b̧̥ͮ̾̓͛̑i̩̼̘̹̟̺͖̓̓t̝̭͉͖͉̪͛̅͂̄̐ͧc͉͈̪̻͚̭̊͂̌ͤ̐ͮ̚ͅh̰̪̠!̻͈͙͕̤͆̎͢ ̮̭̅̾ͥͤͭ͗ͥİ͙̩͖͕͕͆͐̒̐ ̸̝͍́̒ͭ̒ͪͫ̃c̿ó̠͔̳͍ͣͥ̊̄̒̄ư̱̖͚͕͎̤l̨͔̞̼ͅd͌ͤ ̷̯̹̰͍̰͉͍̃n͚͔̲͉̦̑e̫̓̍̃ͧ͐ͫ̿v̵̻͕e̸̬̥̒̓͂̈́̚r̳͚̯͍̝̼ ͪ͆̋̚l̛̦̘͉̉̈̈̀̔ͩo̴͔̙̝̣̣͎̗͛ͮͮͪ̐̅ͣv̖͈͡e͇̪̭͗͋̃̓́̀ ͓̝̮̬̰͂̀͜a̅͑ͦͩ ̰̞̤̱͈͋m̠̲͒̉̒͊͞oͯ͐̎̐n̺̞̠͛ṣ̼̜ͪ̃t̶͉̮̪̮̺ͦ̾̆̉e̷̗̥̫̮͊͒͊̈́̀̾̒ͅr̮͌͂̅ ̺͇̳̪ͥͨͦͭͬ͌͌lͪ͂ͥͯͤ̉i̺̘̹̞̪͚̇ͧͪk͢e͗̎̓ͤ̍͐͜ ̯͍̘͈͋̀̑́ÿͫ͋ͯô̜̺͎̼͐ͭ̂̾u̧̹!͍̪͊͛͛̎̾ͤ”

Marvin snapped his fingers and Anti froze. “You don’t mean that…. Do you?” He stepped forward and cupped Anti’s a face. “You’re lying! You love me, you must love me!” He leaned closer to kiss Anti and pressed his hands on the sides of Anti’s head. Magic gathered around Marvin’s hands and his eyes turned a vibrant green.

“And I’ll make sure of it.”


End file.
